


Extending the Curriculum

by beren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at school to complete his education, Harry doesn't like life to be boring, that's why he teams up with Draco Malfoy for his final year DADA project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extending the Curriculum

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

**Title:** MMOM06 - Extending the Curriculum  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** explicit sex  
 **Summary:** Back at school to complete his education, Harry doesn't like life to be boring, that's why he teams up with Draco Malfoy for his final year DADA project.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word Count:** 3,452  
 **Link:** [to MMOM 2009 fic links](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/468476.html)

Most of the Wizarding world had been shocked when Harry applied to return to Hogwarts and actually do his seventh year. They had appeared more so, however, when one of the others to apply for the same thing was Draco Malfoy. In fact most of those either not incarcerated or otherwise indisposed had also applied, which was why Hogwarts had decided to simply turn back the clock. As far as the curriculum was concerned the previous year did not exist and other than a double number of first years than normal, Hogwarts went on as normal.

The first term had been interesting as far as Harry was concerned and he had enjoyed simply being a pupil. He had missed out on a lot of just being a teenager thanks to Voldemort and now that the old bastard was dead he intended to catch up. That was why on the first day of the year he had declared a truce with Malfoy and they had spent the best part of the first term taking the piss out of each other in an almost friendly manner.

Malfoy still had his pureblood pride, but the war had changed him a lot. It had changed them all. It seemed to Harry like everyone just wanted to be normal for a while. He and Ron, with quite a lot of help from Hermione, had decided to rekindle the Marauder spirit and they had secretly pranked half the school already, but Harry made very sure to keep the pranks funny, not cruel. Most of the school looked forward to their endeavours, even the victims it seemed.

Malfoy had spent a whole day with hair to his knees that refused to be cut the previous term, and rather than flying off the handle about it, had tied it into a long pony tail and charmed it to grab at the lower years when they walked past. Even Headmistress McGonagall had been seen to smile at that one.

That was why when Professor Limington, the new DADA professor declared they had to pair up for their final year project, Harry walked over to where Malfoy was sitting in the classroom.

"Hey, Malfoy," he said and grinned, "fancy doing something really interesting?"

He knew that Ron would partner Hermione and he didn't want to end up with someone as a partner who would look at him in awe, which left Malfoy as the best candidate. The fact that Malfoy was by far the most intelligent person in the class after Hermione helped as well. Now that he wasn't expending all his energy on trying to be a prat, Malfoy was actually proving to be an amazing student.

Harry could see the shock in Malfoy's eyes at his approach, but nothing showed on the Slytherin's face.

"And why, pray tell," Malfoy said in his usual superior drawl, "would I lower myself to working with you, Potter?"

Harry just grinned.

"Because I have aced every DADA test this year and I think you're bored," he replied, sitting himself on the desk as the other students milled around trying to not look as if they were paying attention to the conversation. "Let's do something different and shock the socks off everyone."

He saw the light of interest in Malfoy's face.

"I get to pick the topic," Malfoy said, not letting him off easy of course.

"As long as it's not dark I'm up for anything," Harry replied and he really meant it; "I've had enough of dark for one lifetime."

"Likewise," was the surprising answer. "Okay, Potter, you're on; I hope you don't mind a little grey."

Harry's grin broadened.

"Oh grey I can cope with," he replied and hopped off his perch to take the seat beside his new DADA partner.

Ron was watching him from next to Hermione as if he might have lost the plot, but he smiled and waved and waited for everyone else to settle down. Limington was going to outline the requirements of their projects a little more and then they were free to go to the library and start looking for ideas. Harry already knew they needed to produce a three foot proposal by the beginning of the next week.

Limington spoke for a good half an hour about what would and what would not be acceptable and Harry almost fell asleep. It seemed that the long and short of it was that they had to investigate the defensive magics available and then come up with their own idea for some sort of defensive spell. It could be a block for a duel or a shield for a hiding place or a counter attack, anything, as long as it was a defence against dark magic or dark creatures. When they were finally freed to go and look for ideas, Harry looked over to his friends and Hermione appeared to be about to burst with excitement.

"Come on, Potter," Malfoy said, climbing to his feet, "let's go, I know just the thing."

The way Malfoy's eyes were sparkling with delight would have once worried Harry, but now he was intrigued. He followed Malfoy into the hallway and was surprised that his Slytherin partner was not dashing for the restricted section with everyone else from the class. Instead, Malfoy led him towards the dungeons.

"I have the book we need in my room," was all Malfoy said as they walked, and unlike previous years, Harry did not think he was about to be tricked and hexed into oblivion.

"Are you going to give me a clue?" he asked as they moved quickly through the halls.

"I don't think anyone's capable of that," Malfoy replied with his usual tone, which actually made Harry laugh.

"Well pretend it is," he replied and moved up so they were walking shoulder to shoulder.

He had long since given up pretending he didn't know where everything was in the castle.

"Not until I have you safely behind closed doors," Malfoy replied, clearly amused by his reaction.

The fact that Malfoy had a very well developed sense of humour had been rather a shock when they had first declared peace, but by now Harry was used to it. The fact that he wasn't angsting and worrying about who would try and kill him next seemed to have shown a different side of him to everyone as well. War was not good for those at the centre of it and Harry was very glad it was over.

They entered the Slytherin common room without any pretence of hiding away passwords or any such nonsense and then Malfoy led him towards a back corridor he had never been down. There were many doors leading off it and his companion took him to one that was ornamented with what Harry recognised as the Malfoy crest.

"Your own room then?" he commented, not in the least bit bothered by it.

"It's a family thing," was Malfoy's response as he opened the door and led them in; "if a Malfoy is ever sorted into Hufflepuff I think most of my relatives would rise from the grave and point out the error."

Harry grinned, even though it hit home that he had not been the only one living with expectations since he started at Hogwarts.

The first thing he noticed was that the room was not green, well not as green as he would have thought. It had some deep forest green here and there, but it was mostly gentle blues with just a hint of the house colours in significant places. Harry liked it, it was peaceful.

"Very nice, Malfoy," he said, making himself comfortable on the one padded chair in the room, "you have taste."

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not, coming from you," Malfoy said as he dug around in the bookshelf to the left.

Harry found himself laughing again.

"So, do I get my clue now?" he asked, finding that he was really quite relaxed considering he was in what used to be the enemy's camp.

"Sex," was what Malfoy said and Harry had to shake his head to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Sex?" he asked and Malfoy found whatever he was looking for and turned around.

"That is what I said, Potter," Malfoy replied with a smirk, "do try to keep up."

"Which has what to do with our final year project?" he asked, since he didn't think the Slytherin was propositioning him.

"Sex magic is a very ancient and respected form," Malfoy said and presented him with the book, "and, before the advent of some of our newer spells, it was commonly used for defensive purposes; shields mostly."

Harry had been hoping for something a little more dramatic than shields, but he took the book anyway.

"I think, given your raw power and my brain," Malfoy continued, "we can come up with something in the offensive line if we can figure out a way to store sex magic."

It was beginning to sound more interesting, but there was one thing Harry wanted to know.

"And exactly what kind of sex would we need for this?" he asked, since he wasn't actually all that experienced with the subject.

"Don't look so scared, Potter," Malfoy said, still smirking, "I won't be demanding your lilly white arse. All it will take for what we want is a bit of wanking; you do know what that is, right?"

Harry gave his best unimpressed look.

"I may be the Golden Boy," he replied, opening the book and flicking through it, "but I'm not a saint and I did manage to find my cock at probably about the same age you did. Will it be a joint effort or just one of us?"

The idea did actually cause a very interesting feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite identify.

"That depends," Malfoy told him, seemingly impressed with his answer, since there was no retort. "If our magic is compatible, we can do it together, if not, I suggest we use just you since you have more magic flowing around you since you offed the Dark Lord than is healthy for anyone."

It hadn't started immediately he had killed Voldemort and had only come on over months, but Harry did seem to be a small power station of magic these days. He had spoken to Madam Pomfrey about it once, since he had had a little trouble controlling it to begin with, but she had only been able to give him theories. It was as if part of him had been busy doing something his whole life and now it was free to join with the rest of him. At first it had worried him, but these days he just accepted it.

"So how do we find out if our magic is compatible?" Harry asked, looking down as a particularly interesting illustration that he wasn't sure was physically possible.

"Chapter 2," was all his companion told him. "You can take that with you, I've read it several time. Try and read the first four chapters by tomorrow and we'll see where we can go from there. Depending on how much magic we have to play with, we can decide how we want to try and harness it."

And that, Harry realised, was it; he was being dismissed. Knowing when to retreat was the sign of a good leader, or so he had been told, so he did just that. Book in hand, he stood up, took his leave and headed for his dorm. He had some reading to do and, for once, he didn't think it was going to be boring.

====

The next day he met Malfoy at the DADA classroom and they headed for the Slytherin's room.

"Did you manage to read the chapters I mentioned?" Malfoy asked as they walked.

"I read the whole book," Harry replied and handed it back to its owner.

That did get him an honestly surprised look.

"I've always liked reading," he said, pleased to have the upper hand for once, "I was just always being distracted by Death Eaters. It was a very interesting book."

He wiggled his eyebrows and for once he made Malfoy laugh.

"So, ready to find out if we're compatible?" Malfoy asked as they approached the common room.

"Let's do it," was what Harry replied and they headed for their destination quickly.

What Malfoy hadn't mentioned when he had given Harry the book was that to find out if they were compatible in a sexually magical sense it was not a matter of a simple wave of a wand, at least not the wand wizards habitually displayed. Sex magic was really very simple when it came down to it; a few runes drawn on the body, a short incantation and then some form of sex. The only way to discover compatibility was mutual masturbation.

According to the author of the book, sex magic had died out mostly due to Victorian sensibilities. It was a very potent source of magic, it just wasn't the done thing.

As soon as Malfoy's door was closed, Harry began to strip; he wasn't about to lose his nerve. When Malfoy gave him a surprised glance he just smiled and carried on what he was doing.

"If we're going to do this, we might as well get used to the naked part," he said, trying to sound much more nonchalant than he was feeling.

Sex magic was always done naked, even if all body parts were not required.

"You have a point," Malfoy agreed and also began to remove his clothes.

This project might just get them top marks, it would most definitely get them some raised eyebrows.

"I think the incantation for light would be the best test," Harry spoke as he undressed to keep his mind off what he was doing. "The book said that a compatible pair should be able to make a relatively bright glow. It's easier than deciphering wind or water."

"I was thinking the same myself," Malfoy replied and Harry couldn't help looking at the pale skin his companion was revealing.

This year was definitely treating them both better than those before it and Malfoy was still lean, but there was muscle on his slim frame. Neither of them was playing Quidditch this year, but he had seen Malfoy running around the lake on a couple of occasions and the workouts were definitely paying off.

"Like what you see?" Malfoy asked and Harry realised he had been staring.

"Actually," he replied, deciding that he wasn't going to be coy about this, "I'm beginning to think I do."

That caused Malfoy to completely stop what he was doing. That obviously had not been the response the Slytherin was expecting.

"Don't look so shocked," Harry said, slipping off his boxers and revealing the fact he was already half hard; "it's not like half the wizarding world is exactly straight, why should I be any different?"

A stay with Bill and Fleur in France before school started had opened his eyes to many things. The fact that the notion of forcing yourself to be heterosexual was quaint to a good percentage of the wizarding world was one such subject. Harry hadn't thought he was interested in anything but girls at the time, but he was beginning to see that he might have been in error.

"Believe it or not, I didn't suggest sex magic because I'm that desperate," Malfoy said in a rather more scathing tone than usual.

Harry laughed at that.

"I know that," he replied, wandering across the room to where Malfoy was standing, "you probably wanted to test my Gryffindor courage, which you still are, by the way, but the fact that getting it up's not going to be a problem, should be a plus."

Malfoy stood there and looked at him some more and then finally shook his head.

"You're insane," the Slytherin said and continued undressing, "you are aware of this fact, aren't you?"

"Of course," Harry replied and picked up one of the wax crayons Malfoy had left on the desk.

It was very soft wax, charmed to stick to skin, and it would do very well for drawing the runes they needed. For finer magic they would need finer utensils, but they were only doing an experiment.

It took them half an hour to prepare each other, during which Harry discovered that Malfoy was ticklish. Once they were ready, Harry put the crayons down and then moved to stand in front of the Slytherin. If was simple really; they needed to join left hands, take hold of each other with their right, say the incantation together and then go for it. The fact that Harry was very much hard and aching by this point made him think it wasn't going to take long.

"Oh god," he said after they joined hands and the long fingers of Malfoy's other hand wrapped around his cock.

The fact was, the only person who had ever touched him there was him and it was very intense.

"Is there any blood left in your brain?" Malfoy asked in an almost even tone, which Harry had to respect given where his hand was mirroring Malfoy's.

"Just about enough for the incantation," Harry replied, feeling out of his depth, "but other than that I promise nothing."

"Let's get on with it then," Malfoy decided at that.

It was funny, Harry didn't feel embarrassed at all, just incredibly turned on. He had felt embarrassed in every other remotely sexual situation he had ever been in, so he was rather pleased. Looking into Malfoy's eyes, he spoke the correct words and felt the designs on his body come to life with the power of the spell. It was all he could do not to moan very deeply at the sensation and he did manage to start moving his hand in time with Malfoy.

The book had warned that the most difficult thing about sex magic was remembering what you were supposed to be doing and not losing yourself in the moment and Harry understood that now. As Malfoy's hand moved up and down his shaft, he really just wanted to melt into the touch and be damned with the rest of it. It was only the Slytherin voice at the back of him mind telling him what an idiot he would look that kept him working on Malfoy and not just letting go.

They were using a little unscented oil and it felt utterly incredible. Harry had never felt so aroused before or so sensitive and his cock was throbbing and his balls were tightening in a very embarrassingly short time. It was only the fact that he could feel his arousal linked to Malfoy's and knew for a fact that Malfoy was just as on edge as he was that made him feel less than a complete idiot.

"Merlin's balls," Malfoy said, clearly in as much of a state as he was.

"You better be ready," Harry said, voice so tight he could barely speak, "because here I come."

He needn't have worried though; the moment he shot his load, so did Malfoy and there was the most blinding flash, sending them both sprawling backwards.

Harry landed with a thump on the floor; not very comfortable when the floor was stone and his arse was bare, but that wasn't the most pressing thing on his mind. What was, was the fact that he couldn't see a thing, and not because it was dark. The simple matter was, it was too bright; he couldn't open his eyes to see anything because every time he tried he was blinded.

"I think," Malfoy said from wherever the Slytherin had ended up, "we're compatible."

"I was thinking the same myself," Harry replied and wondered how long he was going to be sitting there.

At least the stone floor did one thing for him; it gently cooled his ardour.

====

The final year project of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter went down in 'Hogwarts: A History' as one of the finest achievements by a pair of students since the founders. The tiny globes they came up with, filled to the brim with a complicated sex magic spell, were a perfect defence, bursting when thrown, not to shield the user, but the attacker and rendering them harmless for five minutes. They would have become part of standard Auror issue if anyone else had been able to recreate the spells necessary to make them. That was the other thing Malfoy and Potter went down in history for: their stamina.

**The End**


End file.
